Behind the Shouts
by Die Schreiberin
Summary: Is there more to the constant arguing between two Student Body Presidents?


**BEHIND THE SHOUTS**

I don't own Strawberry Panic, only the idea.

_"Rokujo-san, this is getting ridiculous!" shouted one ticked off Spica Student Body President. "Every time we have an important meeting, Shizuma etoile-sama is gone."_

_"I apologize for her absence, but I think you're under the wrong impression of me, Tomori-san!" replied one stressed out and agitated Miator Student Body President._

_"And what would that be?"_

_"You seem to think that I have some sort of control over Shizuma! Let me tell you, I don't. As much as I try to control her, she refuses to be put under my thumb."_

_"Yes, but as Student Body President, you…"_

Miyuki pitched the bridge of her nose as she thought one of her latest arguments with Shion. She couldn't figure out why, but to her it seemed like everyone wanted to pick a fight with her; well, only two some ones, Shizuma and Shion. If it's not one, it's the other. Somehow, the combination gave her a headache.

Of course, Miyuki knew why she fought with Shizuma. The fact was she was trying to help Shizuma get over her depression of losing Kaori. They didn't yell at each other when they fought; it was just a war of wills. As for Shion, she also knew what her fight was with her. They were both strong willed women, who had responsibility to up hold and honor their schools. They both wanted nothing but the best for their schools and what would bring them honor, like who's going to participate in the next Etoile competition. Yet their fighting began way before they became Student Body President together.

She sighed as she remembered her first argument with Shion. While she sighed, she brought her knees to her chest as she looked out over the lake. Beneath her laid a blanket to prevent her Miator uniform from getting dirty. She glanced at her watch and growled inwardly.

"Someone is going to pay," she grumbled to herself, or so she thought.

"Who's going to pay?" came a voice from behind the blunette, who turned her head to see who was there. Of course, she knew who was there by recognizing the woman's voice.

"Do you need to ask, Shion?"

"Ah, don't be like that Miyuki," said the blonde as she walked over to the blanket to join the other girl.

"I wouldn't be like this if someone didn't show up about twenty minutes late."

Shion placed an arm about Miyuki's shoulders, "I'm sorry, love, but I ran into a little trouble. You know how I wouldn't want to miss one of our lunch dates."

The blunette merely shook her head. "Whatever." She would have said more, but she didn't want to fight. In fact she hated to fight, especially with Shion. Finally giving into her happiness of having her lover around, Miyuki grabbed hold of the blonde's delicate hand. "So how was school today?"

"Perfectly fine, nothing interesting or fun happened today."

"Too bad," the blunette teased.

"Oh, did something eventful happen to you?"

"Nothing," declared Miyuki. "Until now, that is."

Her comment drew a blush from Shion. "You're too sweet, darling."

"Only when I'm with you." The Miator girl moved her hand from Shion's grasp and placed it along the girl's smooth soft cheek. Gently Miyuki brought their faces together into a kiss. The kiss started out slow, but built up as the kiss deepened. For a few moments they tasted each other until their air supply ran short. Pulling apart Miyuki slid her hand through Shion long hair.

The Spica girl looked lovingly into Miyuki's eyes. She could tell they seemed far away, "What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things," replied Miyuki.

"What kind of things?"

A sly smile formed on the blunette's face, "You."

"How could I be a lot of things?"

"There's many thoughts running through my head, but they're all of you."

Shion drew Miyuki into another kiss, "What kind of things?"

"About our latest argument at the last combine school meeting. You know, I'm tired of it. Why must you always argue with me at those meeting? You know how they don't solve anything."

"It's just frustrating to me to see Hanazono-sama not taking her responsibilities seriously."

The blunette adjusted herself as she faced Shion face on, "Is that the only reason? I get frustrated myself, but even in my frustration I don't start to the argument. It's usually you. Why?"

The blonde refused to answer. Instead she looked away from her girlfriend to look out at the lake. She felt fear about how Miyuki would reaction if she told Miyuki the real truth behind her arguing. Her reason, she knew, was foolish, but she couldn't help it.

Seeing how she wasn't going to get an answer, Miyuki decided to push things further. "You know up until we became Student Body Presidents we never fought like we do now. There were arguments, yes, but never as bloody as the ones we have at the joint school meetings. Could you tell me what changed?"

Breathing in, Shion knew she couldn't dodge things any longer, "I'm jealous."

"Jealous? Of what? You have my heart, and not only that we're engaged to be married."

It is commonly known to any student who cared that once Miyuki graduated from school she would be forced into a marriage. The most common belief was that it would be a loveless marriage between her and some young man from a prominent family. The truth was quite opposite. The young man was in fact Shion. She and Miyuki were to wed for the sake of business gain, yes, but the marriage wasn't at all loveless.

Of course people had no clue of any of this shocking information. The rumors were just rumors to throw people off the trail of the real truth. The fact was these two Student Body Presidents wanted to keep their relationship a secret. When they argued in public it was mainly an act. However, when they were alone together, they couldn't help but show so much affection to each other.

"I know I have your heart, but it's just that I want all of you."

"You do have all of me."

"Not really or at least not how I want you to be."

"What does that mean?"

"I hate your relationship with Shizuma. Sometimes I think you want her more than you want me."

Seeing the sadness in her girl's eyes, Miyuki once again drew the girl into a kiss, "No, I want you and only you. Shizuma's my friend since forever so it's natural for me to care for her, but at the end of the day I rather be with you. Besides if either of us should be jealous it should be me."

This shocked the Spica girl, "What do you mean?"

"One word, Amane," explained Miyuki as she whispered the name in Shion's ear seductively.

"What does she have to do with anything?"

The blunette leaned back and seriously looked into her girlfriend's eyes as if she was crazy, "Oh come on. You're absolutely obsessed with the girl. You're constantly talking about how she would make a good replacement for Shizuma. Honestly, sometimes I think you're with the wrong blunette."

A sudden pain of guilt and dismay struck Shion's heart. In desperation, she grabbed hold of Miyuki's lacy collar and brought their lips together. "Miyuki, I love you and only you. Amane doesn't mean a thing to me. Well, I want her to be Etoile probably the same way you wanted Shizuma, but besides that she doesn't hold a place in my heart like you do. Believe me, Miyuki, when I say I love you."

Miyuki once again ran her hand through Shion's long locks, "I love you too." They kissed again, so slow and deep. Once they needed oxygen, they broke apart and placed their foreheads together. "I think we should eat our lunch now."

"I agree, but only if I can have you for dessert."

Miyuki smiled, "We'll see."


End file.
